


tingling

by maureenbrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Pipazel, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of a blade whooshes past Hazel’s ear as she parries and jabs, aiming quick and trying not to fumble, memorizing the way Piper stabs and replicating it to fix her own stance. Cries of her mates echo around her vaguely, but it’s just noise in her ears. Her eyes dart everywhere from Piper’s multicolored eyes, to her short sword, and back to her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tingling

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

The sound of a blade whooshes past Hazel’s ear as she parries and jabs, aiming quick and trying not to fumble, memorizing the way Piper stabs and replicating it to fix her own stance. Cries of her mates echo around her vaguely, but it’s just noise in her ears. Her eyes dart everywhere from Piper’s multicolored eyes, to her short sword, and back to her own.

Piper corners her against the mast, and Leo whoops for his best friend. Piper glances over her shoulder briefly with a wave of arrogance for just a second, and that’s all Hazel needs. She switches their positions quickly: she’s much faster than her. She ducks her next blow and shoves at her shoulders, and Piper turns back to her, her eyes widening. 

She stumbles backwards against the mast, and Hazel pins her there by going on tip toes, pressing the blade of her knife to the base of her throat. She surveys her scars momentarily. She has a couple where Hazel’s pressing, so she keeps careful. Piper has an array of battle wounds along her cheeks and a couple near her eyes, but they’re not grotesque. If anything, they bring out her more vibrant and elegant features. For a pirate, she sure is gorgeous.

“Hazel… Holy shit, girl!” Piper breathes, and Hazel takes that as a sign to step back, her weapon falling to her side. Piper’s heterochromatic eyes shimmer, sparkling brighter than the sun as they shift shades of blue.

“I can’t believe you pinned me down like that. You’re getting so much better!” Piper beams, and Hazel basks under her praise like Leo lounges in the sun.

Suddenly, Piper makes a quick move to retrieve her fallen sword, but Hazel’s in front of her in a flash. 

Piper grins impossibly more, her expression fond.

“You were a good teacher, Pipes.” Hazel remarks, and the other’s nose scrunches up when she smiles.

Unexpectedly, Hazel’s arms are lifted out from under her, and to her surprise, Frank and Leo support her carefully above themselves, lifting her up to the heavens as if she were an offering to the gods. 

“Great job, Haze! You’re one tough pirate.” Leo congratulates, and Annabeth nods her input. Percy flashes her a smile, and Hazel’s heart soars with recognition. 

That night, she gets rewarded with a feast. Her crewmates have been planning this for a while. She couldn’t be happier. 

…

Piper plunks down beside her at the top of the mast, having climbed up stealthily and almost silently a bit before. She sits so close to Hazel that their arms are brushing, and she grins over at her, her white teeth fluorescently shining through the dark night sky.

“I’m proud of you.” She says quietly once Hazel returns her smile.

“Yeah, I guess I’m proud of myself, too. I think I’m getting the hang of it.” Hazel nods, and Piper snorts, bumping her shoulder against hers.

“Please, you’re doing better than ‘getting the hang of it.’ You’re going to better than me one day.” Piper assures, and Hazel rolls her eyes, but there’s no malice.

“Nobody’s better than you, Piper.” She says, and Piper turns away with a soft sigh of a laugh.

“Quit fueling my ego. It’s about to burst.” She mutters, and if she weren’t so dark, Hazel’s sure she’d be blushing.

She turns her head once more to press a quick peck to Hazel’s lips, and it’s not long enough for the pirate girl to combust, but it’s a rush of butterflies to her stomach. 

“See you tomorrow.” Piper murmurs, her gaze sobering before she hops over the side of the mast, the sound of ropes catching her whistling as she drops safely onto the ground.

“See you.” Hazel whispers, though she’s gone. She brings her hand up to her tingling lips and grins.


End file.
